wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Królestwo Lordaeronu
|government = Monarchia dziedziczna |leader = Król Terenas Menethil |leaders = Lord Uther Lightbringer Księżniczka Calia Menethil |fleaders = Książę Arthas Menethil Królowa Lianne Menethil |affiliation = Sojusz Lordaeron |status = Zniszczony |tabard = Hillsbrad Tabard.jpg }} :Niniejszy artykuł dotyczy królestwa ludzi. Aby znaleźć informacje o kontynencie, zobacz hasło Lordaeron (kontynent). Lordaeron (lub Imperium Lordaeron oraz Królestwo Lordaeron) było królestwem ludzi należącym do Sojuszu Lordaeron. Jego nazwa wywodzi się z trzech głównych języków Sojuszu: "lorn" (z krasnoludzkiego) oznaczające "ziemia", "daer" (ze wspólnego) oznaczające "naród" oraz "ronae" (z thalassiańskiego) oznaczające "pokojowy". Miasto Stołeczne również nosi nazwę Lordaeron. Jako jedno z Siedmiu Królestw Lordaeron powstało na gruzach Arathoru, na jego czele stanął ród Menethilów. Po zniszczeniu Stormwind podczas Pierwszej Wojny, państwo przyjęło licznych uchodźców z tego regionu. Podczas Drugiej Wojny Lordaeron przewodniczyło kampanii Sojuszu przeciw orczej Hordzie, lecz podczas Trzeciej Wojny zostało niemal doszczętnie zniszczone przez Plagę. Po zakończeniu wojny jego tereny stanowią terytorium sporne pomiędzy Plagą, Opuszczonymi i odosobnionymi grupami ruchu oporu, przede wszystkim Szkarłatną Krucjatą i Srebrzystym Świtem oraz niedobitkami z Lordaeron schronionymi w Hillsbradzie. Historia 'Miasto Państwo w Arathorze' Lordaeron zostało założone przez wydziedziczonych lordów ze Strom, stolicy królestwa Arathoru, którzy opuścili miasto z powodu pragnienia opanowania żyznych krain północy. Miasto stołeczne służyło jako cel wędrówki mieszkańców siedmiu królestw ludzi. 'Lordaeron w Warcraft II' thumb|Sztandar Lordaeron * Przywódca: Król Terenas II * Barwy narodowe: Biel * Tło: Rządzony przez mądrego Króla Terenasa II naród Lordaeron jest ostatnim bastionem nadziei dla ludzkości. Armie Lordaeron jako pierwsze odpowiedziały na wezwanie do broni ogłoszone przez Sir Lothara i ludzi z Azeroth. Jako pomysłodawca Sojuszu, Król Terenas II przyjął na siebie ciężkie brzemie przewodnictwa w obronie ludzi. Armie Lordaeron są głęboko wierzące i pcha je do walki przekonanie, że ludzkość musi stanąć niezłomnie przeciw bluźnierczej nawale Hordy. 'Sojusz Lordaeron' thumb|left|Gobelin z godłem Lordaeron Po otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu narody Azeroth i Khaz Modan zostały podbite przez Hordę. Uciekinierzy z Azeroth pod przewodnictwem Lorda Anduina Lothara przeprawiły się przez morze do Lordaeron. Tam Lothar przekonał przywódców narodów ludzi, jak również krasnoludy z Ironforge, gnomy z Gnomeregan oraz wysokie elfy z Quel'Thalas, by połączyć siły w Sojuszu Lordaeron. Pod przywództwem Króla Terenasa Menethila II i Lorda Lothara Sojusz odniósł sukces, spychając Hordę z powrotem ku Mrocznemu Portalowi i niszcząć bramę do orczego świata. Lothar poległ podczas szturmu na Czarną Skałę, a wraz ze stratą jego wybitnych umiejętności politycznych pomiędzy sojusznikami zaczęły rodzić się niesnaski. Główną kością niezgody była debata na temat podatku ogłoszonego przez Króla Terenasa, dochody z którego miały zostać przeznaczone na utrzymanie obozów internowania dla orków. Gdy Lordaeron próbowało narzucić swoją wolę, niektóre państwa zdecydowały się wycofać swoje wsparcie dla Sojuszu. 'Plaga w Lordaeron' [[Plik:LordaeronWC3.jpg|thumb|Lordaeron w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos]] Po wieloletniej dyskusji na temat internowania orków w północnym Lordaeron wybuchła epidemia. Wraz z jej rozwojem kolejne wsie i miasta królestwa padały pod naporem Plagi, a najznamienitszymi z nich były Andorhal i Stratholme. Wreszcie poprzez zepsucie następcy tronu Lordaeron, księcia Arthasa Menethila padła również stolica. Kapitanowie Arthasa Falric i Marwyn samodzielnie wymordowali arystokrację. Ironicznym zbiegiem okoliczności teraz to uchodźcy z Lordaeron musieli szukać schronienia w Khaz Modan i Azeroth. Wielu uciekło wraz z Jainą Proudmoore do Kalimdoru. Arthas na krótko przyjął tytuł Króla i rządził jako agent Plagi, jednak niedługo potem wybuchła wojna domowa pomiędzy jego siłami, pozostałymi na tych ziemiach upiornymi władcami oraz wolnymi nieumarłymi pod wodzą Sylvanas Windrunner. Siły Windrunner, Opuszczeni, pobili upiornych władców, Plagę oraz Ludzi, zajmując dawną stolicę królestwa ("Ruiny Lordaeron"), pod ziemią budując własną stolicę Undercity. 'Współczesne Lordaeron' Pozostali na tych terenach Lordaeron ludzie podzielili się na trzy główne grupy: lojalnych wobec Stormwind, Szkarłatną Krucjatę i Srebrzysty Świt. Pierwsi to ludzie z południowych rubieży królestwa, którzy pozostali wierni Sojuszowi (a obecnie Przymierzu), podporządkowując się monarchii ze Stormwind. Niegdyś ci ludzie kontrolowali trzy miasta, rozrzucone na południowym wybrzeżu. Southshore było spośród nich najważniejsze, będąc jedynym portem na północ od Przęsła Thandol, którym władało Przymierze. Na północ od niego leżało miasteczko Hillsbrad otoczone przez żyzne Pola Hillsbradzkie. Z niego kontrolowano ważną nadbrzeżną Kopalnię Lazurowych Złóż. Dalej na zachód znajdowała się Osada Spalony Las, nad którą opiekę otoczyli nie żołnierze ze Stormwind, lecz magowie z Dalaranu. Miasto za dnia sprzyjało Przymierzu, lecz na skutek okropnej klątwy rzuconej przez arcymaga Arugala nie mogli się głębiej zintegrować. Na południe od wioski znajdował się obóz uchodźców schroniony w cieniu Muru Szarej Grzywy, którego mieszkańcy również pozostawali lojalni wobec Przymierza. Szkarłatna Krucjata władała ziemiami rozrzuconymi po północnym Lordaeron i w pewnym momencie była najliczniejszą organizacją w dawnym królestwie. Formalnie byli członkami Przymierza, lecz tak obawiali się nieumarłych, że atakowali każdego, kogo zobaczyli. Panowali nad licznymi kluczowymi punktami na Polanach Tirisfal, w tym farmami na zachodzie i potężną fortecą w Szkarłatnym Klasztorze wznoszącym się nad północnym wybrzeżem. Na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi kontrolowali całą północną część krainy dzięki zamkowi Hearthglen, jak również posiadali swoją reprezentację w Andorhal. Na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi władali Dłonią Tyra oraz formalnie kontrolowali Szkarłatną Enklawę leżącą na wschodnim wybrzeżu, lecz na skutek inwazji Plagi i migracji do Northrend region ten się wyludnił. Bazą dla ich działalności była część stolicy regionu, Stratholme. Srebrzysty Świt posiadał bazy na całych Ziemiach Plagi i zrzeszał ludzi o bardziej umiarkowanym podejściu do walki z nieumarłymi, tolerując w swoich szeregach członków Hordy, a nawet Opuszczonych. Poza wymienionymi Przymierze posiadało również inne swoje placówki. Niewielki przyczółek wysokich elfów znajdował się na granicy Ziem Duchów i Wschodnich Ziem Plagi w gajówce Quel'Lithien. Elfy pozostawały wierne Przymierzu i wrogie wobec Hordy. Żołnierze z Dalaranu zaznaczali swoją obecność w południowej części Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen. Opuszczeni przejęli kontrolę nad sercem dawnego królestwa, zajmując Ruiny Lordaeron oraz wznosząc Undercity jako swoją bazę operacyjną. Dzięki niej oraz miastom Brill i Deathknell położonym przy drodze wiodącej ze wschodu na zachód sprawowali władzę nad Polanami Tirisfal. Władali również Grobowcem w centralnej części Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen, jak również miastem Smolny Młyn na Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim. Ostatnimi czasy udało im się również odbić Southshore z rąk Przymierza, umacniając swoją władzę w krainie. Syndukat, próbując ukarać Lordaeron za rolę odegraną w upadku ich królestwa Alterac, zajął Zamek Durnholde i otaczające ją tereny, jednak ich zakusy były ograniczane przez Ravenholdt, gildię asasynów skupioną wokół Dworu Ravenholdt (również leżącego w granicach dawnego Lordaeron). Wreszcie nieumarła Plaga sprawowała pieczę nad większością miast Stratholme i Andorhal, jak również nad szkołą czarnoksięstwa Scholomance w południowej części Zachodnich Ziem Plagi. W pewnym momencie Plaga przytłaczała swoją siłą wszystkie pozostałe frakcje, posiadając reprezentację we wszystkich krainach poza Pogórzem Hillsbradzkim. Ostatnimi czasy udało się jednak znacząco ograniczyć jej wpływy w Lordaeron, usuwając ją choćby z Andorhal. Kilka lat temu arcymag Arugal kontrolował znaczącą część Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen ze swojego Zamku Kła Cienia. Kultura Barwami narodowymi Lordaerończyków są biel i błękit. W Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos przedstawiani są przede wszystkim w błękitach, chociaż grywalnym kolorem w Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness była biel. Z kolei w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Lordaerończycy przybrali jasnobłękitne barwy. Ważni Mieszkańcy Lordaeron * Terenas Menethil II * Arthas Menethil * Turalyon * Uther Lightbringer * Saidan Dathrohan * Calia Menethil * Tirion Fordring * Lordain * Alonsus Faol * Lianne Menethil Krainy [[Plik:LordaeronLoC.jpg|thumb|Lordaeron widoczne w Lands of Conflict]] Miasto Stołeczne Lordaeron sprawowało niegdyś pieczę nad Wschodnimi i Zachodnimi Ziemiami Plagi, Polanami Tirisfal i Pogórzem Hillsbradzkim, większością Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen i częścią Gór Alterac (nad Punktem Chłodnego Wichru i miasteczkiem Strahnbrad). Prawdopodobnie również władało Północnym Lordaeron, które jest obecnie Zamkniętym Obszarem. Krainy w World of Warcraft * Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi * Pogórze Hillsbradzkie ** Góry Alterac * Las Srebrzystych Sosen * Polany Tirisfal * Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi Zobacz także * Siedem Królestw * Sojusz Lordaeron * Ruiny Lordaeron Kategoria:Sojusz Lordaeron Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Organizacje